Nekopara- A Patchwork Heart
by Kriegslied
Summary: North Torres is just your average twenty eight year-old man who's been down on his luck as of late. After losing most everything in the divorce, he's decided to move away to Japan and open a bar, where he finds that his new neighbors might be just what he needed to piece his life back together. (OC x Coconut)


**BOOM HELL YEAH! Oh shit…uhm I might've forgotten to tell you guys about this one, but here it is, a Nekopara Fanfic. Our main Character North Torres is going to have been through some shitty stuff only to come to Japan to find that not everybody in the world hates him.**

* * *

North looked out the planes window and sighed as he flew over the beautiful Japanese landscape. "Restarting doesn't look too bad now that I see the place" he said to himself as he saw the sprawling cityscape below rushing past.

North looked back at his computer where a map of the city was displayed, he searched for the street where his new home was "there it is…hmm not to far from a grocery store and right next to a patisserie? Let's look at this place"

North clicked on the store and it opened to what looked like the store website "…La Soleil…please don't tell me my new neighbor is some French guy _Ugh_ "

It was at this time that a nice flight attendant approached "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to please shut off your electronic devices" she smiled at him and moved on to politely scold the other passengers.

North closed his laptop and put it in it's bag and then he laid his head back as his seat was kicked from behind by an extremely bored child North just shook his head _If it weren't looked down upon to scream at children, I'd motherfucking scream at that kid 'till he was on the ground crying._

North thought happy thoughts as the plane landed but those thoughts were brutally smashed to bits by a large hammer as the pilots voice came over the speakers "I'm sorry folks but when we land we'll be delayed for about an hour because a plane has broken down in front of our gate, again sorry everyone" North just slammed his head against the wall "Fuuuuuuucccckkk".

After about an hour of seat kicking hell the speakers kicked on "I'm sorry for the delay everyone but the plane has been moved and we are now docking with our gate, have a nice day everyone and please fly with us again"

everyone began to unbuckle and grab their bags, but North just stayed seated, he hated standing crouched over waiting to get out. He sat in his seat for a good ten minutes when it came to his row, he stood and stretched out all six foot two inches of his bulky frame, North opened the overhead compartment and retrieved his bags.

Walking out into the airport he sighed _Now where the hell is the exit to this place,_ North wandered around reading the signs when he finally found the area where he could grab a taxi.

Outside he hailed a cab and got inside "Umm could you take me here?" North showed his phone to the driver, the driver looked at the address and nodded then he simply turned around and started driving. North stared out the window at the waterfront, the moon reflected off the water and lit up the inside of the cab, seeing this North smiled at how beautiful it was _I never saw anything like this in Idaho_.

The cab stopped, and the driver turned to look at him "Sir this is your stop" North payed the driver and stepped out and collected his bags, the cab drove off as he smiled up at the old building, the sign was empty, but he already imagined it filled with the words 'The Amber Lake'.

North took out his key and unlocked the front door, he looked around the old bar excitedly making notes of what he needed to change, eventually after exploring every nook and cranny he decided he'd hit the hay and start unpacking in the morning.

North walked upstairs to find a cozy apartment, a living room with a small coffee table in the middle surrounded on three sides by couches, North walked down the hall and opened the first door on the right _all right so that's where the bathroom is,_ North closed the door and walked to the door at the end of the hall, inside was a large bedroom a large desk in one corner and a bed in the other. North dropped his bags and strip down to a t-shirt and boxers and promptly laid his ass in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning North woke up and looked around confused "Where the hell am I?" North scratched his head for a minute "wait…oh right I'm home" saying this North got up and walked into the living room and looked around _alright now where the hell is the kitchen_ , North noticed a small part of the room divided by a counter, on the other side there was a fridge, more counter, a stove, even more counter, and some cabinets.

North walked over to the fridge and opened it hoping for a miracle, but no such luck. North walked back to the bedroom and put on a set of clothes, he grabbed his keys and wallet and walked downstairs and out the front door of the bar.

After locking the front door North walked next door to 'La Soleil' to introduce himself to his hopefully-not-French neighbor, walking inside he was surprised by two girls in maid uniforms "Hello and welcome to La Soleil, would you like a seat, or will you be ordering something to take home!" _wait are those cat ears…well shit,_ the first catgirl had white hair with deep blue eyes with a calm air around her, meanwhile the complete opposite stood next to her, this other catgirl had dark brown hair with brown eyes.

North looked at the two girls "actually I just moved into the building next door and I wanted to introduce myself" saying this the two girls looked at each other and then the brown-haired girl turned towards him "wait here, Chocola will go get Master" and with that she bolted to the back of the store. The white-haired catgirl turned to him now "Follow me, I'll take you to a table" she began to walk away toward an empty table, North just shrugged and followed.

After a few minutes of waiting a Japanese man stepped out, the man had brown hair and brown eyes to match, he was tall for a Japanese man but he still barely reached North's nose in comparison, the man sat down and held out a hand to North "Hello I'm pleased to meet you I'm Kashou Minaduki, I'm the owner of this patisserie" North took Kashou's hand and shook "I'm North Torres, I just moved into the building next door, just so you know Kashou I plan on opening a little bar there, I hope that doesn't bother you" saying this North looked around and noticed not two but six catgirls surrounding the two of them.

Kashou shook his head gently "I don't mind you opening up next door, but I'd like you to know that if you ever need help just let me know". Kashou smiled and looked to the girls "Now girls this is North Torres he's going to be opening a bar next door to us" all the girls turned to North.

The first to step up was Chocola "Hello I'm Chocola nice to meet you" she bowed and then stepped aside letting the white-haired catgirl step up "I'm Vanilla it's very nice to meet you" then she also stepped aside letting a new pair of catgirls step up.

The first of the duo was a short girl with light-brown hair and brown eyes "Hello my name's Azuki nice to meet you" she shuffled awarkwardly for a moment then looked off to the side "Okay nuts' it your turn" Azuki stepped aside and a womanly figure took her place.

This girl had heterochromatic eyes, one blue, and the other amber, she had long light blonde hair that hung down her back, and she was the cutest girl North had ever seen by far "h-hello I'm Coconut it's very nice to meet you" and just like that, the beauty walked away leaving North stunned, so much so he barely payed attention as the next pair introduced themselves as Maple and Cinnamon.

North only came out of his stupor as Kashou began talking "so when do you plan to open your bar?" this caused North to think "Well since it's just me and my shipment arrives tomorrow, I'd say sometime around next week, it won't be long".

Kashou gave North a small smile "If you don't me pushing help on you I could always find someone to help you set up" he said giving the girls an inquisitive look only to receive blank or uninterested stares from all but two of them.

Coconut and Cinnamon looked at each other and nodded, Coconut spoke up "Cinnamon and I would like to help if that's okay with you Kashou" Kashou nodded "of course, I was kind of hoping one of you girls would volunteer, I still have to run everything here at the store" Kashou said rubbing his neck.

North stood up from his chair "well if you girls really want to help it'd be appreciated just come over around eight in the morning then we'll start setting things up" North pushed his chair in and began to walk out "it was nice meeting you all".

Outside North sighed _well at least they weren't French, and they were willing to help me set up shop. I hope we'll get along._ North thought to himself quietly as he made his way to the local grocery store to stock up on food.

* * *

"Well I can check food off the list for now" North said to himself as he made his way into the small apartment, He moved straight to the kitchen and dropped his treasures on the counter.

North opened the fridge and began putting the groceries away when he heard a knocking downstairs. He set the food down and walked downstairs _who could be coming here when I don't even have a sign yet?_

Coming downstairs North yelled out "whoever you are we aren't open" only to see Kashou waving to him outside.

North rushed up to the door and opened it "come on in Kashou sit down at the bar" Kashou nodded and went over to the bar as North made his way behind the bar "so Kashou what did you come over for?" North said as he opened two beers and slid one to Kashou.

"Well I just wanted to come by and see the place, nothing special" Kashou said before taking a sip of the beer " _ahhh_ you know this is a great way to unwind after a long day of work" Kashou said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

North smiled "yeah I know what you mean. So Kashou are there any tips you have for me? seeing that you seem pretty successful around here".

Kashou just shrugged his shoulders "I'd tell you that the people here are nice and all that, but since I run a patisserie it's probably different. To be honest this is my first time at a bar, and it's not even open yet".

North rubbed his chin thoughtfully "well I guess I'll just have to wing it, won't I?". Kashou laughed and downed the rest of his beer "well North it's getting late, I should be heading home before Chocola and Vanilla start to worry" he got up and waved to North "I'll be sure to remind Coconut and Cinnamon to come by" and with that Kashou was out the door.

North lowered his head into his hands " _ugh_ this is gonna be an uphill battle, but I'll make sure this bar is successful. It's either that or I sell the place and get a real job" North just shook his head and finished his beer.

After he finished his drink North stood up and walked upstairs "well I guess I should make dinner, I might starve if I don't" North looked down at himself and laughed "okay~ I guess it might take a little longer than a day to starve".

North pulled some ingredients from the fridge and started preparing a simple sandwich. Sitting down with his sandwich North turned on the TV and began to eat.

After dinner he sat back in front of the TV, but he wasn't paying attention. _Maybe things won't be so bad, I mean it can't get any worse from here, the divorce is in the past, this is the future I can only go up from here._

For the first time in a while North felt at peace with himself, he didn't want to think about the past anymore. North snapped out of his reverie when he caught a glance of the clock "midnight oh crap I need to be up at five to help the delivery guys unload everything" He stood and stretched his back earning a loud popping noise "off to bed then".

North turned off the light as he moved down the hallway, stepping into his room he caught sight of the luggage by his bed _I should really unpack tomorrow, I am kind of living here now._

* * *

 **Well that was fun to write I'm sure I've confused the hell out of all of you, with the two Warhammer stories then one single Nekopara one now. But putting that aside I hope you all liked it. Oh, and quick update on my other stories they are all going fine don't worry I'm going to have to put Oracle's Children on hiatus due to the extremely long chapter lengths it will have. And I must apologize for the incredibly long time in between chapters, I've been a little busy as of late so I'm sorry for the delay with all the other Fanfics they'll be updated very soon. PS. I know I poked some fun at the French, but please don't take it seriously, I don't really mean to offend anyone.**

 **PPS. I know, opening a bar in Japan is VERY different compared to what it's like in this story, but since genetically modified catgirls exist in this universe, lets just brush the bar thing under the carpet.**


End file.
